


The Half-Blooded Sisters

by Dream_Chaser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Black Butler References, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Celestia wins best friend of the year award, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eren thinks Celestia and Levi are together, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Happy Ending, Jealous Eren Yeager, Levi and Celestia are best friends, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Titan Shifters, True Forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Chaser/pseuds/Dream_Chaser
Summary: Demon-angel hybrids, Stephanie (Celestia) and Stefani (Stella) are sent to earth. 6 years later, Celestia and Stella meet again at the Battle of Trost. Celestia has been in the Survey Corps under Captain Levi. She was also given her own title as Humanity's Demon. Stella, at 15 is in the graduating class of the 104th Cadet Corps as top trainee. Join Celestia and Stella for a wild ride as they laugh at Levi for his failed flirting attempts with Eren.Find some of my artwork onInstagram*On hiatus*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefani M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stefani+M).



> Hey guys! I'm back with The Half-Blooded Sisters. This is for my amazing friend, Stefani. Also a huge thanks and shout out to my beta, Aleisha ❤️
> 
> I'm gonna try to get this fic over 25k words. 
> 
> Also, expect updates once a month.
> 
> Edit 2/4/18 : This fic has been permanently changed to Ereri. 
> 
> That's it!
> 
> Enjoy reading!  
> Celestia

Prologue

 

Stephanie and Stefani were the famous daughters of Sebastian, the most powerful demon of Hell, and Ciela, the highest ranked angel of heaven. Sebastian and Ciela had been rivals since they were 5 even though they never personally knew each other. At age 18, they finally met and it was undeniably love at first sight. They dated for two years before getting married. This created a temporary balance between Heaven and Hell. 

A few years later, Ciela announced that she was pregnant. Some were happy for the couple and others were jealous. Stephanie was born on December 26. She had black hair and dark blue eyes. Stefani was born 3 years later on February 20. She, on the other hand had blonde hair and light blue eyes. When each turned 5, their true forms were revealed. Both of them had unique forms that had never been seen before because they were demon-angel hybrids. Their eyes would turn magenta in their true forms and both had one white wing and the other was black. Stephanie had unique black glowing tattoos all throughout her body and Stefani had white tattoos. Those tattoos signified that Stephanie was the more demonic one and Stefani, the more angelic one. They had the best bond that was ever known. 

Unfortunately, them being hybrids cause the to be often picked on by other angels and demons. After holding all their anger in for 7 years, they finally broke loose. The sisters together went on a rampage and murdered approximately a third of all the demons and angels. Due to all the trouble they caused, they were sent away into the human world. No matter how much the demons and angels hated them, they were the next in line for the two thrones: Stephanie for the throne of Hell and Stefani for the throne of Heaven. 

 

Stephanie’s POV

“Stef!” I cried. I reached my hand towards my sister hoping that we could grab onto each other. 

“Sister!” Stefani shrieked. 

“I promise I’ll find you. I swear it!” Just before their hands could reach, they were transported by all the remaining angels and demons together. 

In the pitch black tunnel, I could feel my dark magic surrounding me as if it was trying to soothe me. 

And suddenly, there was light. I had been transported to what seemed like a forest. There were trees everywhere. It was colder here than it was in Hell. I was finally on the place called Earth.  
2 voices woke me up. Apparently I had fallen asleep under the shade of a tree. Looking up at the face of a man who was glaring at me and a woman who seemed very excited to see me.

“I said, what the hell are you doing outside of the walls and who the hell are you?” the man growled out.

If I had been honest with myself, the man was devilishly handsome. Although he seemed to be short, he was still taller than me as I was only 5’2. His eyes though. His eyes were an astonishing silver-blue that seemed like it could look into my soul. The man’s black hair also looked quite funny to me as it was styled in some kind of undercut.

The woman on the other hand was a brunette who was way taller than the man. She wore glasses and had a deranged look in her eyes. 

The woman started screaming, “WOAH IT’S A HUMAN OUTSIDE THE WALLS!”

“Um excuse me? I was just sent from purgatory and do mind your manners please. I’m Stephanie, eldest daughter of the deceased Archangel and Knight of Hell. I have no idea where I am and it would be nice if you guys could introduce yourselves.” I replied.

“I’m Captain Levi of the Survey Corps and also named Humanity’s Strongest. This four-eyed lady is Hanji. And pardon me? Did you say you’re sent from purgatory and is the daughter of the Archangel and the Knight of Hell? What kind of crap are you spouting?” Levi asked.

“Rude. It’s not crap. It happens to be something called the truth. I’m a demon-angel hybrid with two-thirds demonic magic and one-third angelic magic,” I answered defensively.

“Woah Levi, if what Stephanie is saying is true then she must be able to even kill titans! According to my previous research, it was said that there were actually such things called demons and ang- OUCH!” Hanji was whacked on the forehead by Levi.

“Tch. Shut up, four-eyes. And girl, if you want us to believe you, you’d better show some proof?” Levi’s eyes held a glint as if he didn’t believe a single word I had said.

“You want proof? I’ll show yo- HOLY CRAP WHAT IN MY DEAR MOTHER’S NAME IS THAT?!” There was a giant naked humanoid probably 30 times larger than me. It had a maniacal grin and was heading towards the three of us.

Hanji answered, “That, my dear, is a titan. It happens to be a cannibal so if you don’t wanna die, you better run. Let us take care of it.” She and Levi both raised their blades which were attached to some sort of cannister that i hadn’t noticed before.

I threw my head back in laughter, “HA! Me dying, that’s close to impossible, ma’am. Tell me, how would you kill that monster?”

Levi threw a questioning glance at me and said, “You have to cut a one meter long and ten centimeters wide strip out of their nape. If you miss, you’re basically screwed especially if it’s an abnormal.”

“So a hundred by ten. Tch. That’s so easy. I’ll show you my proof by killing it and all the ones around it, how’s that?” I asked.

Hanji cried, “Wait, that’s too dangerous, you don’t even have experience!”

“See you later!” I ran off towards the titan and mid way, I transformed into my true form. 

My eyes turned magenta and demon horns sprouted out from my head. My clothing changed into my usual outfit, a blue tank top with drop shoulders, a blood red skirt, and black thigh high heeled boots. A white wing extended out from my right shoulder bone and a black from the other. I jumped out and my wings lifted me up toward the horde of titans. Black tattoos appeared on my skin and a grey misty fog surrounded my body. I summoned my trusted twin black katanas with the same tattoos found on my body engraved on the handles. 

I propelled myself toward the closest titan and manoeuvred in and out of the giant’s grasp. When there was finally a chance to kill it, I charged toward its nape and positioning my katanas, I cut out a clean chunk out of the neck. I was greeted by a spray of blood. I continued the cycle of weaving in and out then killing the titan for about fifteen minutes. When I killed the last titan in the area, I flew back to where Hanji and Levi were last. Dropping from the air, I landed in front of them and folded my wings.

I was greeted with their jaws dropped. 

“Um, I think I killed most of them?” I awkwardly said. 

“HOLY SHIT! YOU'VE GOT TO JOIN THE SURVEY CORPS. THE ONLY PERSON I'VE SEEN WITH SO MUCH TALENT AD SKILL IS LITTLE LEVI RIGHT HERE. I'M SO IMPRESSED!” Hanji screeched in my face. 

Levi smirked and his eyes showed approval, “Hmm. Not bad.”

I smiled, “Thanks! So you believe me now right?”

“Fine, I admit I was being rude.”

“HA! So anyways Hanji, what does the Survey Corps do?”

“So what the Survey Corps does is go on expeditions to kill the titans,” Hanji answered. 

“Oh. I see. How about we make a deal? I'll join the Survey Corps as long as you promise to help me find my sister Stefani spelled S-T-E-F-A-N-I.” I bartered.

Hanji and Levi looked at each other then back at me. We sealed the deal with a handshake.

“OK now that's settled, let's get back in formation.” Levi looked extremely bored.

I nodded and flew back along with them as they used what I learned was the 3DMG. 

I smiled. This was going to be fun.


	2. Visiting Zackly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little visit to Commander-in-Chief, Darius Zackly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back. There won't be any Levi in this chapter but don't worry, he's one if the main characters so he'll be showing up a lot. Eren will be introduced soon along with my other OC. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

 

Stephanie/Celestia’s POV

 

“Erwin, meet Stephanie Michaelis. She's a demon-angel hybrid. She's like sooooooo amazing. She's probably stronger than Levi. You should've seen her slice up all the titans. She went wham, whazam, and schlice and there goes th- OW LEVI WHAT THE HELL?!”

Hanji had been trying to introduce me to this blond man with giant ass eyebrows but obviously got carried away and was whacked on the forehead by Levi. Erwin smiled but I could tell it was a perfected fake smile. 

“Hi Stephanie! Nice to meet you. I’m Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. We could truly use someone with skills like you. Humanity would finally have a chance against titans.”

I nodded, “I've heard. I'm only gonna join the Survey Corps if you help me find my sister.”

“Yes, that'll be fine. The only issue I can foresee would be that the Military Police will fight for you. They'll be dying to take you apart because you're a ‘rare specimen’. But anyways, welcome to the Survey Corps and thanks in advance for your help.” Erwin concluded, shaking my hand. 

 

A few hours later…

 

We had arrived back at the Survey Corps HQ. I was introduced to many members of the Corps as well as Levi’s Special Operations Squad. In the squad there was Petra Ral, Oluo Bossard, Eld Jinn, and Gunther Schultz.

Right after returning, Commander, or Danchō (Many soldiers also call him that so I’m assuming it means the same as Commander),had returned to his office to send a letter to Darius Zackly, the Commander in Chief of the Survey Corps, Military Police, and the Garrison. Apparently, the letter was to claim me as a member of the Survey Corps and also to let Humanity know that there was a demon-angel hybrid fighting for them. The letter was quickly written and I was sent to deliver it. Dancho thought that it would be more sincere and also do that Zackly could hear my own opinion. I was totally for the Survey Corps since I had seen the amazing familial bond between all the soldiers.

I was given a bunk shared with Petra. We began to talk and I learned that she was a senior soldier. She was also handpicked to join Levi’s Special Ops Squad. She had one of the highest group titan kills. Over the few hours of talking, we became what I could probably consider as friends. 

 

The next day, I was prepared for my journey by Petra. 

“Petra! I don’t need any help! I’m just transporting there! I’m not even flying!”

Petra looked at me with disappointment. “But I have to, Celestia! I don’t want to do a day’s worth of cleaning. It’s a total nightmare!”

I perked up, “Cleaning?! I love cleaning! Here, tell Levi that I’ll do your punishment for you. Bye Petra! I’ll see you in a bit!”

Petra sighed. “Alright then. I’m gonna go report to Heichou. Have a safe trip.” She gave me a quick hug and left the room. The room I was currently in was literally as empty as I requested it to be.

I drew a huge circle with a star inside. It was my sign for demonic magic. I stepped into the middle and let my black magic surround myself. And I was off, with no evidence I was ever there. 

Within a few seconds, I had transported to the Commander-in-Chief’s office.

I knocked on his door and I heard a deep muffled, “Come in.” I could have laughed at his look of horror when he saw me in my demonic form. Well, it’s not everyday you see a demon-angel hybrid so…

I saluted exactly the way I saw the cadets back on HQ did it. 

“Hello, Commander-in-Chief Zackly.”

Zackly stared at me in fear. “What the hell are you?!”

“Oh forgive me. I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Celestia Tenma, a demon-angel hybrid. I was sent by Commander Erwin to deliver you this message. I would suggest you read it before you say anything out.” 

His hands were shaking as he reached out to take the letter from my hands. He tore open the envelope and quickly read over it. His face became more calm and relaxed as he finished reading it. 

“Ah. I see. So you’re here to ask me if you can join the Survey Corps and not a different militia? I just want to know your personal stance on this.”

“Well to be honest, I can’t see any other military groups needing me. The MP, pardon my language but they are useless pigs that hide in the safety of the walls. The Garrison already have so many soldiers in their ranks and humanity wouldn’t be able to use my abilities for the best. Survey Corps is where most people die because it is they who truly have to fight and intercept titans. Not bragging, but I am probably worth an army of Corporal Levi’s. I am close to immortal with only one weak spot which I am obviously not telling one since I happen to value my life. Besides I have wings and it’s easier to manoeuvre to kill titans. Also, the Survey Corps is probably the least corrupt of the 3 Military groups. If I'm going to fight I want to fight for humanity with everything I can do.” 

Zackly looked the teensiest bit surprised and pleased. 

“Alright. You can join the Survey Corps.”

I smiled, “Thank you so much, Sir! Oh and I have a few favours I would like to ask of you. ”

He sighed. “Go ahead.”

“Celestia Tenma isn’t my real name but I’d like to use that alias. I have quite a few angels and demons after my head and they only know myreal name. But don’t worry, they won’t attack humans. Lastly, I want you to send a search team to find my sister, Stefani Michaelis.”

“Ok.”

I nodded my head in thanks and turned around to leave. 

As I went out the door, Zackly said, “May you guide humanity to victory, Humanity’s Demon.”

I smirked and teleported back to the Survey Corps HQ

 

Fin


	3. Enter Stefani Michaelis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! Sorry for the wait. This was not proofread since I was too excited to get it out. So anyways, our last main OC is finally introduced. 
> 
> Trigger warning: minor character death
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are much appreciated!❤️
> 
> XOXO  
> Celestia

Once I reached back to HQ, I was greeted with a loud cry. 

“Welcome back, Celestia!”

I waved, “Sup guys.”

Commander was waiting at the end of the line and when I reached there, he shook my hand. 

“We warmly welcome you to the Survey Corps. Here’s your uniform and we hope you can guide Humanity to victory!”

I slapped my fist onto my chest and puffed my chest out.

“Yes Sir!”

 

Stefani’s POV

 

“Sister! Where are you? Please reply, Stephanie!”

I had no idea where Stephanie was. I knew that if I wasn't around her, my powers would be much weaker until I turned 15.

I then realized that I had landed on a grassy land with an interesting looking building a few hundred meters away. I felt and heard three voices approaching me. I stood up in my true form and turned around to face the three humans. They all looked around 12 so approximately my age since I was 13. They all gasped when they saw me. The trio consisted of an Asian looking girl as I had learned about different cultures in heaven. There was also a two boys which I couldn’t tell which ethnicity they were of. 

The brunet’s eyes widened drastically.

“W-who are you?”

“I am Stefani, a demon-angel hybrid. Forgive me, I must have frightened you.” I replied kindly.  
In my true form, I had a floating halo on my head, and a black wing sprouted from my right shoulder and a white from the left. I wore a pink long-sleeved dress with a lace opening in the front which stopped right above my chest. I also wore white thigh-high heels that I had learned how to do anything in. 

Afraid of scaring them any longer, I transformed with a flash into my human form. I wore a simple pink long-sleeved shirt, black leggings, and a pair of black flats. 

“I mean no harm, do not be afraid. What are your names?”

The boy smiled, “I’m Eren. This is Armin and that's Mikasa.”

“Nice to meet you guys! Anyways, do you know if there's anywhere I can stay for the time being?”

“Um… You can stay with me and my grandpa. But in gonna have to know much more about you before I tell you more about us.” Armin replied timidly. 

“Sure! I totally get it. Why don't we sit down somewhere?” I asked. We found a shady spot under about willow tree. 

“So about me, my name is Stefani Michaelis. I am the daughter of the Archangel and Knight of Hell. I have an older sister. Her name is Stephanie. We were sent away and forbidden to come back because we murdered a third of all demons and angels.” I pretended that the Armin and Eren didn't flinch. “That was because we were bullied for basically our entire life, Stephanie had to deal with it for 5 more years than me. We just couldn't stand it anymore and as you guys can probably tell, we went on a rampage. So, we got sent here to Earth. I got separated from my sister. And well, here I am now.”

“Hmm… Well as long as you don't try to kill me or my grandpa in our sleep, I'm sure you can stay there.” Armin said, jokingly.

“Thanks so much Armin! I really appreciate it.”

He smiled back at me. It was then I noticed that he had a calculating look deep within his eyes. This boy was definitely very mature and careful for his age. 

“We should get going, Eren. Carla is gonna be worried.” I almost laughed at how monotonous she was and hid the bottom half of her face under a red scarf. Also, her black silky-looking hair was honestly so beautiful. Her type of character and looks seemed like what Stephanie always day dreaded about. Hmm… If only Mikasa were a boy. 

Thinking of Stephanie made me sad and it must have shown on my face since Armin asked,

“Are you OK, Stefani? You seemed really distant for a moment.”

Placing a perfected fake smile on my face I said, “Oh, I'm fine! Just a bit tired.”

“Okay let's go then. Mikasa and Eren left already anyways.”

“I'm so sorry, I didn't notice.”

Looking back at me, Armin timidly grabbed my hand and he guided me to his house. I smiled and thought to myself. 

I'll find you again one day Stephanie. Just give me a few years to be truly happy and then I'll look for you. 

This new life lasted for 3 years. I had never been so happy before and I had 3 amazing friends named Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. 

 

3 year time skip

 

It started just how every day started. I woke up and heard a pounding on our house door. I came out of my room and saw Armin coming out of his, yawning. I went to open the door and saw Eren and Mikasa. Eren looked like he was going to have steam coming out of his ears any second. He began his rant,

“Oh my God! Why does my mom always yell at me for wanting to join the Survey Corps. Everyone who lives in the walls are such cowards, literal pigs who hide in the safety of the wall. I don't want to be one of them. I want to join Corporal Levi and Celestia in killing the titans. Why can't mother understand?!” 

I sighed, it was like this all the time with Eren and Carla, his mother. Corporal Levi was Eren’s role model. His nickname was Humanity's Strongest. According to the rumours, he was as strong as an entire army and had the highest number of titan kills. Celestia on the other hand was dubbed as Humanity’s Demon. I had no idea who she was and I was honestly worried that it was someone who would come after me. Because of that, I changed my name to Stella. 

I tried to calm him, “Why don't we go on a walk?”

“Ugh fine.”

We talked about random stuff as we walked around our city of Shiganshina. Eren’s mood improved drastically. 

“Wait so about th-” Armin was interrupted by a loud rumbling. 

“What was that?” Eren asked. 

He was given his answer by the crumbling of the 50m wall. We looked up in horror the see a disgusting humanoid-looking monster that had crumbled the top portion of Wall Maria. 

We heard shrieks from all around us.

“IT’S A TITAN INVASION!” a man screamed as he run by us. We continued to look up in shock and fear as the titan grabbed apart of the wall and chucked it far over us to the left. It landed with a huge crash. 

“Eren?” I asked shakingly. “Wasn't that in the direction of your house?”

His eyes widened. “MOTHER!”

We all turned around to run to his house and when we got there, we were greeted with a horrifying scene. 

Eren’s house had been crushed by a gigantic boulder that the titan threw. His mother was crushed underneath it, but still alive.

“MOTHER!” Eren cried. We ran towards the house and I transformed halfway there. We began to pull on the piece of wood that was crushing his mom. 

“It’s OK mom, I'll get you out of this. Everything will be OK. Please, stay with me! 

The five of us began to cry. We continued to pull on the wood but it just wouldn't budge. 

We heard a shriek of, “CARLA!” from a man which I recognized as Hannes, a family friend. 

“Please Hannes, take the kids and run.” Carla choked out. 

“No!”

A smiling titan began to come our way and Hannes looked so troubled. “I'm so sorry Carla, forgive me.”

With that, Hannes grabbed the 4 of us and ran away. With that, the smiling titan grabbed Carla and threw her into its disgusting mouth. 

The last words that Carla mouthed were, I love you Eren. I'm sorry. And she was gone. Just like that. 

“MOTHER!!!!!!”

This day was one none of us would forget. It made me think of how precious and fragile a human's life was. We all vowed that we would take revenge for Eren’s mom. With this, we settled on applying to join the training corps when we were 15. 

How unfortunate I didn't know that it wouldn't end well either.


	4. The Battle of Trost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I hope you had an amazing Christmas! I've been trying to get this chapter out on my birthday which was the 26th but that obviously didn't happen. I didn't bother to read over this chapter since I was so excited to get it out. Please let me know if there's any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy my first 2k chapter!
> 
> Ps: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LEVI!

Stefani / Stella’s POV

It was our last day in the 104th Training Corps. The four of us had matured quite a bit in the harsh 3 years of intense training. Eren was still set on joining the Survey Corps. So as expected we, the other three would follow him wherever he went. We had also surprisingly made a number of friends. Most of the top 10 cadets were our friends. I myself was ranked 1st, on par with Mikasa but that was mainly because back in heaven, I had also had tough training and not to brag but I am a very fast learner. I chuckled as I remembered Eren struggling with the balance on the OMD during the first month of training. 

I'd say that I was friends with everyone except Jean. *cough* We’re definitely not friends at all. I had to pretend that I hated horse-face’s guts because Jean and Eren hard each others. To be honest I really doubted it. I'd say that they just refuse to acknowledge each other as friends. If I had to say who my best friend was aside from the three of them, it'd probably be Christa. I mean how can one not love the goddess? The only thing that used to annoy the heck out of me was how Ymir would glare at me for taking up her precious angel’s time. Thank God she stopped after a year. 

Another thing was that I still trying to look for Stephanie but I've had no leads for the past 4 years. It was as if she had truly disappeared off the face of Earth. But, I had faith that I would find her again. Some day..

My thought was interrupted by screaming and shaking on the wall. I was on Wall guard duty with the other graduates. In front of our faces was the same disgusting face we had seen 5 years when Wall Maria was broken into. It was the horrendous face of the Colossal titan. The 5 of us on Wall duty stared in horror at the giant steaming face. 

The titan threw a ball of scalding heat at us, throwing us off the wall. We struggled to grapple onto the side of the wall. It was only the that Connie said,

“It made a hole in the wall…”

We were shocked. It was like 5 years ago. I looked over to where Eren was to see if he would be alright. My eyes widened as he began to chant. It started soft but progressively got louder. 

“You big piece of titan shit. I'll kill you! I'll make you pay!”

With that, he rushed towards the titan, fuelled by his rage. 

“Eren!” I shouted. I charged after him, afraid that he would too be killed like his mother. We both grappled onto the Colossal titan. It let out a burst of steam. Eren looked was pushed out of the way but I was not. The heat was way cooler than the flames of Bell which I had gotten used to. Being able to see through the steam, I prepared to slice out its nape. I charged with a war cry. 

But my bladed were met with nothing. I focused my eyes to see through the steam but there was nothing. I leapt back and grabbed Eren with me in the process. 

“It disappeared!” I said. Arriving back at the wall we were greeted with our other squad mates. 

Connie asked excitedly,

“Did you get it?!”

“No. It disappeared on us. It just vanished.”

We waited for another while until the steam dispersed. 

“Yeah. It's gone.” said Connie. 

“Gosh darn it! How could I let it get away?! It was our only chance to kill it. Dammit!”

“Eren! No one's blaming you. C’mon. Let's go see how we can help out the vanguard.” I soothed. 

 

Time skip 1 hour

 

I was assigned in a team with Mikasa to kill titans in the area so that the civilians could pass through Wall Rose. Unsurprisingly, all the titans are quickly annihilated. Our group later split up leaving me and Mikasa together. Working together, we sliced through all the titans. 

Suddenly, I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. I looked upwards to see Mikasa with the same look on her face. 

“Mika, do you feel like something is about to go wrong?”

I was greeted with a small nod. 

“Here, I'll go check on Eren’s team since I can just teleport there. You go join up with our team. I can sense they're having a struggle on the other side of the town.”

“Ok.”

With that, we separated. I closed my eyes and searched to find the link that I had established with Eren. I grabbed onto it and teleported myself to his area. I didn't expect what I was about to see.

 

“Eren!”

My eyes widened in shock as I saw Eren reaching out of a titans mouth towards Armin who was sitting on the roof. And then the titan’s jaw snapped shut, removing Eren’s arm. 

“Eren!!” Armin and I cried simultaneously. 

I was so mad and heartbroken, I had unconsciously transformed into my true form. I looked down to see the outfit I had once donned for 11 years. The only difference was that my halo was gone. I guess it made sense since whenever I had transformed in rage, my halo would disappear until the next time I transform calmly with no intention of killing anything. 

“Feel the wrath of a demon-angel. I swear you’ll pay for everything you fucker.” I hissed. Turning to Armin, I said, 

“Armin, go join up with Mikasa. I'll make Santa retard pay. I'll join you in 20 minutes.”

Armin shakily stood up and nodded. 

“Stella, don't hurt yourself.” he whispered.

I acknowledged him with a nod then gave the titan who ate my best friend a sadistic smile. 

“Well I guess you won't be having a fun death.”

I first spread out my wings and began to fly. Manoeuvring between the arms and legs, I severed all of its limbs but I left the nape. Standing on a nearby building, I waited a few minutes for it to recover and I repeated the cycle. After the fifth time, I noticed that something was wrong with the titan. My hunch was right and I was blasted back by a bright flash of green and yellow lightning. A giant hand reached out from Santa’s mouth and ripped of its jaw. The creature began to pull itself out and when the steam finally cleared, I gasped.

“Eren?!”

The thing that had climbed out was definitely a titan. However, the facial features were that of Eren. I closed my eyes ad once again searched for that link with Eren. It had appeared once again and I grabbed it and teleported. I didn't move at all.

“So it is you, Eren!”

I was blatantly ignored by him and he let out a mighty roar. It seemed like his roar attracted titans and they began to run towards him. Eren’s titan began to use the techniques he had learned in training for the last 3 years and punched through the first titan’s nape. He messily annihilated the taller titans and I killed the small ones since they were shorter and easier for me to move around.

He began to run as though he were attracted to something. I followed him, flying past all the obstacles in the way. Eventually, he came to a stop at an alley. I looked past his shoulder to see Mikasa sitting and crying on the ground. On the other side was another titan. 

“Mika!” I cried. “Move out of the way!”

Just as I yelled that, Eren sprinted pass Mikasa and punched the titan in the face. He continued to assault the titan, stomping on its face until he was certain it was dead. He then looked up and roared.

Mikasa came my way and asked, 

“What is that titan?”

“I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think it's Eren.”

“That's impossible! Armin came to me and said that Eren -” she choked on her words, unable to finish the titan.

“I know. I was mutilating the titan that are Eren and suddenly this titan climbed out. You've got to admit that the facial features are that of Eren. I could never mistake those bright emerald eyes.” I said.

Mikasa wiped her tears and stood up.

“Perhaps Eren could lead the other titans out of the way. Jean’s team is out of gas and they need to resupply and the closest spot is at HQ but it's swarmed with titans.”

“Okay. I'll lead Eren towards it. I think I can still speak to him through the link since he's semi-conscious. Also, let me give you my canisters and blades. They're still in good shape.”

I temporarily changed into my human form to take off my blades and gas canisters to give them to Mikasa

“Perfect. I'll meet you there. It's in the middle of the town.”

With that, Mikasa replaced her supplies with mine and zoomed off.

“Eren?” I asked, supplying some of my white magic to get him conscious.

“Can you hear me? It's Stella.”

“Stella? Where am I?” I faintly heard Eren’s voice.

“It doesn't matter for now. Right now, follow me. We need your help to help protect our comrades.”

His titan suddenly snapped to reality. I smiled. I knew saying that would catch his attention.

I started flying towards HQ and made sure Eren was following me. Before I knew it, he ran ahead of me and began to kill the titans. I searched for Jean’s team, looking through the titans.

“Eren! There!” I pointed towards where I could feel Jean’s presence.

He ran towards the two titans and punched their faces out of the window’s line of sight. The two of us were greeted with Jean and his team’s jaws dropped. 

“Monster!” Jean cried pointing at us. He scrabbled backwards towards his team. Armin and Mikasa arrived at that time. Armin continued coming to me at full speed and crushed me with a bear hug. 

“Stella! I was so scared for you! Please don't do that ever again,” he cried, sniffing. I smiled and patted his head. 

“I'm sorry.”

It was then that Jean screeched,

“Get away from that monster Armin! It's gonna kill you.”

“Shut up Jean!” Armin cried, surprising all of us. “Just because Stella has wings doesn't make her a monster. She's just as human as all of us are! You just didn't see her fighting for all of us. You didn't see the tears fall down her face when she saw Eren getting eaten. You have no right to say she’s a monster. If Stella is one, then all of us would be!”

All of us were struck speechless by Armin heartwarming rant.

The attention on him moved to Eren’s titan as it fell down, face flat to the ground. Steam began to come up from his nape and when it dispersed, we saw Eren’s human body.

“Eren!” 

The three of us rushed down from the building we were standing on to Eren. He majestically rose from the titan’s nape and was immediately glomped from the front by Mikasa. Armin hanged onto Eren’s arm that had been previously bitten off. I hugged the three of them from the top and we all openly cried. We probably wouldn't have stopped of we hadn't heard a man screaming,

“Stop you monsters! Hold up your hands and don't move.”

We did as told and slowly turned around. It was only then that we saw we were thoroughly surrounded by members of the Garrison.

Everyone had their guns pointed towards us.

“You better tell us what your motive is now or else we'll kill you!” the man, probably their leader, once again screamed.

We glanced towards Armin who held onto an Eren who just became conscious. 

“Eren! Are you feeling alright?! Do you remember anything?!” Mikasa asked desperately. 

“No…” Eren said slowly. “Wait. Why are we surrounded by the Garrison?!”

“Trying to play the innocent card now, huh?” the man sneered.

I cried, “We’re on the side of humanity!”

“Ha! Lies! All lies! Ready the cannons! Fire!” the man shouted.

Our eyes widened in terror. I summoned my white magic to my fingertips, drew a circle and pushed into it.

“Shield!” I screamed. At the same time, I saw Eren bite into his hand, somewhat unconsciously and we were surrounded by a white glow as well as steam. We shut our eyes, blinded by a bright flash. When we opened our eyes again, we noticed we were in the safety of a titan’s skeleton, created by Eren, and my white shield. 

We began to think of a plan to stop the Garrison from killing us. We decided that if things got worse, I could just go out and slaughter them all. We sent out Armin to be our spokesperson.

Armin walked out of the shell and tried to reason with the Garrison. They argued back and forth.

“We have dedicated our lives to protecting humanity. But, I also will fight for what is right. If you still don't believe us, there is no chance for Stella or Eren to fight for humanity. Can you imagine it could be the first time humanity fights back against titans?! Of course you can't! All you care about is how we’re all traitors and monsters but we're not! You have to give us a chance!”

Armin pounded his right fist to his heart. 

“We will fight for humanity!”

The man’s eyes widened but he still screamed,

“Fir-” but was interrupted by another hand. 

“That is enough. Can you not see how great the boy’s salute is? Let's give them a chance and also ourselves one.” a man said.

It was then I recognized him to be the commander of the Garrison, Dot Pixis.

“Fine,” the man huffed. 

 

We were escorted up to the top of the wall and we met up with Commander Pixis.

“Boy,” he said, addressing Armin. “Do you truly think Jaeger here can save humanity? Or was it just to get yourself out of this mess?”

“Both.” answered Armin, scratching his head. “There's a rock on the other side of town and I was thinking Eren could fill the hole in the wall with it. I don't know if it will truly be possible, but I believe it's worth the try.”

Pixis nodded. “And what of the girl?”

I spoke for myself. 

“I am a demon-angel hybrid and I specialize in white magic. I can help some of the injured. I should be able to prevent soldiers from bleeding out but I I'll not be able to revive the dead. I can be considered a doctor in a sense.

“Alright. Let's give this a shot,” said Pixis.

He turned towards his soldiers, standing 50 meters below him and ordered them to protect Eren at all costs while he tried to fill the hole. 

With that, the mission started. I was to fly around town and help out killing titans but also to cure the wounded if I saw any.

Before I knew it, I was completely covered in blood. I suddenly heard a roar and I saw Eren in his titan form carrying the rock. I teleported to Mikasa and Armin who were killing titan in Eren’s way. Eren was so close but an abnormal appeared out of thin air. 

“No!” cried Armin and Mikasa. 

“I've got it!” I swooped down and gave the abnormal a clean slice with my twin daggers.

“Go Eren!!!” the three of us cried. 

With a roar, Eren slammed the rock into the hole, successfully filling it to prevent titans from coming in. Finishing his task, he dropped down to the ground, exhausted. He came out of the nape of his titan and we grabbed into him. We all cried once again hugging on to him. We were so emotional, we didn't notice the two titans sneaking up on us until it was too late.

Our eyes widened, thinking this is how we were going to die. But then two figures swooped down effectively slicing out the nape. One even severing the head.

They stood on top of their respective dead titan and looked at us. Both of them had a green Cape with a familiar logo on the back that I could quite remember. 

“The wings of freedom!” Eren said, amazed.

The man, who I recognized as Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest opened his mouth and said,

“Can someone please tell me just what the fuck is going on?” 

He glared at us, looking at all of us one by one. When his annoyed eyes landed on me, they widened a bit. I figured he probably thought he was hallucinating. I mean you don't see a demon-angel hybrid every day. How wrong I was.

“Celestia,” he started glancing at the other Survey Corps member who had her hood up. “Is that who I think it is?” he eyed me once again.

So the hooded person was the soldier dubbed to be Humanity's Demon?

She gasped.

“Stefani?” My eyes widened. That voice. No, it couldn't be-

She pulled off her hood, and brushed the hair off her face. It was then I saw her face. The face of the person I had been trying to find for the past four years.

“Stephanie!” I screamed.

 

The Half-Blooded Sisters were finally reunited.


	5. Welcome to the Survey Corps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also known as: If You Hurt Eren In Any Way, I Will Hurt You So Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Midterms have been killing me.
> 
> To those who were wondering, yes, HBS has been permanently changed to an Ereri fic. It won't be focused on it but it will be there as much as I can put it in.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Stephanie/Celestia’s POV

 

I was hugging tightly onto my long-lost sister, afraid this was all a dream. 

“It's been 4 years. I thought you were dead!”

“Me too, sister! I almost have up looking for you. I feel so stupid now. I had always been scared about Humanity's Demon because I thought it was someone who was gonna kill me. That's why changed my name to Stella,” my sister ranted. 

I was about to say something back to her but we were interrupted by Levi. 

“Can one of you brats actually tell me what's going on? It's not very kind to come back to the walls to only find out its been blocked off. And why the hell is the brat over there,” he nodded his head towards Eren, half stuck in a titan?” “Wait, do I actually even want to know?” Levi muttered to himself.

I snorted. 

“Simmer down, Heichou.” I turned my attention to Stefani. “Stef, who are these people?”

Stefani introduced the three, 

“This here is Mikasa Ackerman, this is Armin Arlert, and this is Eren Jaeger. We graduated from the 104th training corps.” 

“So you guys just graduated like, yesterday?!” I asked in shock. I got an affirmative nod from three of one since Eren was passed out cold. 

“Oooo. That's tough, bro.”

“Hey! You're talking to two number one graduates.” 

I grabbed onto Stefani and shrieked,

“You're number one?! Oh ma gawddddd!”

The two of us started laughing but we were suddenly interrupted by Levi’s monotonous voice. 

“Okay enough of this heartwarming reunion shit. Tenma, we're taking these guys to the MP.”

“Excuse me?! Why the hell would you do that?” I screeched.

“Look over there.” Levi nodded to his right and I looked in the direction to see a mob of MP aiming their guns at the Stefani and Eren.

“Fine.” I walked over to the teens and whispered, “Don't worry guys, I'll get you all out of there even if it costs my life.” I stood up and spoke loudly, addressing the MP, “Chain them up.”

Levi then ordered, “Tenma, back with me to HQ. We have to do paperwork.”

I rolled my eyes but activated the 3DMG and followed Captain.

 

Time skip 3 days

Levi groaned   
“No Tenma, for the hundredth time you can't go! I said that Erwin can pull enough strings to let you go to your sister’s trial but you can't go to Jaeger's.” 

“But Heichouuuuuuu,” I whined.

“No is no Tenma. Now you've gotten yourself cleaning duties for a week.” He glared at me.

I sighed and sulked around for a bit. I prepared my uniform to go to Stefanie trial. I was really hoping that the Survey Corps would be able to get her into our ranks. To be honest if Zackly didn't let her, I'd be surprised. Over the past few years we had surprisingly become somewhat familiar. I'm hoping the being on his good side would make him let Stefani go easily. Eren though was another totally different matter. The people would trust my sister more because I was the same as her but I had done humanity good. But no one could possibly trust titan shifters. I groaned. 

I'm doing too much thinking. I think my brains have become fried.

 

Time skip 4 hours

Stefani’s trial had gone very smoothly and she was immediately allowed into the Corps. Even on the other hand.. I heard that he had been beat up by Captain as an act to prove that Levi could kill Eren if necessary. 

Walking into the room where everyone was, I realized that I had barged into a conversation between Levi and Eren. They were speaking about how Eren understood that what Levi needed was necessary.

I saluted to my fellow officers.

“Danchou, Heichou, sirs. Hey Hanji.” One thing that many people didn't know was that although I was under Levi for surveillance for the past few years, I was technically on the same position as him. I didn't really have to call him Heichou but it had stuck. 

Commander stood up and formally introduced himself to Stef and Eren.

“My name is Erwin Smith. On behalf of the Survey Corps, I welcome you.”

The two shook his hand and I was unable to contain my excitement. I ran over to them and held on their hands.

“I'm so excited to get to work with you! I'm sure you'll both be a great cause for humanity. I've got so much faith in you two.”

Stef- or I should probably say Akarham since that was the last name she'd been using for the past few years. Well anyways, she rolled her eyes at me knowing that I was easily excited. Eren on the other hand gasped. 

“B-but I'm a titan! How could you trust me?!” Eren exclaimed.

I laughed. 

“Eren, you're probably one of the most humane people I've met. I haven't known you for long but I trust my sister if she says you can be trusted. Besides, I can see in your soul that you're a good person. As the next in line to take up Hell’s throne, I've been taught how to separate people into good and bad. I'm sure Stella can see it too as she's the next to take up Heaven's throne. But to be honest I dunno if that's ever happening now that we're wanted criminals.” Stella smiled at my statement.

Eren's eyes began to swim with tears and eventually he broke and hugged onto me sobbing,

“Thank you so much Miss Celestia! I promise I won't let you down.”

“That's what I wanted to hear. Oh! One more thing. You'll be with me and Heichou” I nodded my head over to Levi for emphasis,” while Stella will be with Hanji. We're not purposely splitting you guys up. It's just that Stella can help in the medical/experimental field with Hanji. Unfortunately as you know, Heichou has to watch over you. It was one of the requirements for us to have you under our watch. By the way, if anyone hurts you, make sure you tell me. I'll beat them within an inch of their life.” I looked back to my higher-ups and sent a bright smile, “Ok?”

Erwin brought his hand up to his face at shook his head, smiling. Levi sent me a tiny smirk and it was enough to let me know he was proud of me.

“Atta girl! Do you see guys? That's my best friend!!!” Hanji shrieked.

I laughed and sent her a flying kiss.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“Okay brats. Chill please. I'm getting a fuckin’ headache. And Tenma I believe you owe me a few more hours of cleaning HQ.”

“Fine, you jerk. Be that way.” I huffed but started to walk out of the room anyways. I waved, “Bye guys! I'll see you around! Not talking to you short-stack.”

 

Stella/Stefani’s POV

 

Eren probably could've caught a fly in his mouth. He stuttered, “What?”

Hanji answered for him,

“Oh they're like that. It's like a bickering couple.”

The officers began to walk out of the room taking Eren and me with them.

Only I looked closely enough at Eren to see the disappointment in his eyes.

‘Oh Eren. Even I could tell there's nothing going on between Levi and Stephanie.’ I thought.

He sure is gonna be in for a huge surprise.


	6. The Female Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with an early update. This is a pretty long chapter because I had no idea where to stop it so here you go!
> 
> Check out my new fluffy one shot, The High School Sweethearts

Stefani / Stella’s POV

Today was the day of the 57th expedition. I was stationed in the rear guard. Armin was in the left guard with Jean and Reiner. Mikasa was in the front and Eren in the middle surrounded by Erwin and Captain Levi’s squad. I was part of the rear squad with Hanji since I was a healer. 

Speaking of the 104th trainee squad, they had all graduated and chosen to join either the MP, Garrison, or us, the Survey Corps. I was surprised that only Annie joined the Military Police. Marco and Jean had always wanted to join the MP so when I saw Jean inside HQ I was so shocked. I spoke to him and it was only then I found out Marco was dead. He looked so depressed and I couldn’t help but hug him and let him cry on my shoulder. Poor guy. 

Anyways, in the Survey Corps, we now had Jean, Sasha, Connie, Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa, and Armin. 

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Hanji screamed my name. 

I looked back to see a titan looming over me. 

I changed into my true form in a rush and flew above the titan. I prepared to slice out its nape with my daggers. It was all going well until the female titan blocked her nape using her hands as a shield. This made me realize that it couldn’t even be an abnormal. It had to be a -

“Squad leader! This titan is a titan shifter” I shouted. 

Hanji signalled to one of her squad members to shoot the flare to let Commander know. Right before the girl could, the titan grabbed her and chucked her towards the trees. She continued this until there were only a few of us left. She looked at us and I moved to the front of the group shielding the rest of us in sort of a defensive position. The titan was about to grab me but she suddenly stopped. I noticed in her eyes some sort of recognition. 

She turned around towards the center of our formation and continued running. 

“What the hell?” Hanji questioned. “Ok whatever. We’ve got to let Commander know but we’re out of flares and even on horses, we won’t make it to the center in time.”

I quickly said, “Wait I can let Squad leader Celestia know through our bond. She can warn the Commander.”

Hanji looked at me in relief, “Ok. Please do that. Thank you Akarham.” To the remaining cadets, she said, “Full speed ahead towards the Forest of Giant Ass Trees. We need to make up for lost time.”

I nodded and brought my hand up to my head.

‘Stephanie, Stephanie, can you hear me?’

A few moments later I heard her response,  
‘Yeah I can hear you. Did something happen?’

‘Yes. Almost the entire rear squad has been devastated. There’s only 5 of us left including Squad leader Hanji. We were attacked by a titan I believe to be a titan shifter. Could you please let Commander know?’

‘Crap. Will do. Thanks for letting me know. Be careful ok?’

‘Yeah. Let me know if anything happens.’

I disconnected the bond and turned to Hanji. 

“I’ve told Squad leader Celestia already. She’ll relay the message to Commander Erwin.” I reported. 

“Good, good.” she replied distantly. 

 

Stephanie / Celestia’s POV

Disconnecting the bond, I shouted to Levi,

“Heichou! Stella has just informed me that most of the rear guard has been devastated.”

His eyes widened. 

“Petra, fire the flare to let Erwin know.”

“Sir!” Petra replied. She fired the flare. At the same time, a flare was shot up from both the left and right guards. 

“Oh shit.” muttered Levi. 

A few moments later, a flare was shot from Erwin signifying for the cadets to move into the forest. 

By the time that we had arrived at the forest, the entire left, right, and rear squad was devastated. I hoped on Stella’s behalf that everyone was alright. I’m sure she could check if they were still alive using her bonds. Unlike me, she could create bonds with people really easily. At the moment I only had a bond with Hanji and Levi. Sad, right?

“Sir, a female abnormal has been sighted! She’s headed straight for cadet Jaeger!” another cadet reported before swinging back up into the trees. 

I was aware that the main plan for this expedition was to catch a titan using Hanji’s newly invented titan trap that actually worked. I found it insanely stupid to try to catch an abnormal that could even possibly be a titan shifter. 

“Straight ahead at full speed,” Levi bellowed. 

“B-but everyone’s getting killed! If I could just transform then-“ Eren rebutted. 

“Then do it.” I screamed. “We just want you to trust in us. Have we shown you a reason not to?”

Eren looked conflicted before he screeched, “I'll keep going!”

Levi’s squad exhaled a breath of relief. 

Finally we passed the point where the trap laid. The female titan followed us right into the trap.

“Fire!” Erwin screamed. 

Sharp cords with daggers at the end impaled the female titan, trapping her in place. 

“Good job, Levi. Can I speak with you for a moment?” Bushy eyebrows was speaking.

Levi grunted in acknowledgement. 

“Tenma, stay with me. You guys keep going. Protect Eren at all costs.”

We saluted.

Levi and I climbed to the top of the female titans head. 

“I can't wait to chop you out of there. Let's hope that I sever some of your limbs in the process. Cover your nape all you want but it won't stop my blades.”

I laughed maniacally. 

It was then that the titan screamed. 

“The fuck?” Levi asked. 

“Oh shit, I can sense titans coming from every direction!” I exclaimed. I quickly cut through her nape in time to see a bob of blond hair before she flew away on 3DMG.

“I'm afraid she got away. Would you like me to go after her?”

“No. It's alright. Levi, take Celestia with you and refill your gas tanks. 

“But I don't nee-” I protested.

“He has his reasons,” Levi muttered.

I let it go but I had a bad feeling about Levi’s squad and Eren. Filling up our gas tanks, Levi and I were blinded by a bright, green and yellow lightning.

“Shit. That's not good.”

“Tenma, change forms and come with me.” Levi ordered.

“Sir!” I saluted. I quickly transformed into my true form, wings shaking and shedding feathers everywhere. Some turned their faces away from me in disgust. It always hurt but I had gotten used to it. At least Levi didn't seem disgusted.  
Right after I finished transforming, Levi immediately began zooming deeper into the forest, towards where his squad and Eren were headed to. I followed him closely, my wings beating furiously. I almost crashed into Levi when he stopped suddenly.

“Heichou? Why did you sto-” I stopped mid-sentence, bringing both of my hands to cover my face. I had finally taken a good look of my surroundings. Blood was splattered everywhere. Around us was all of Levi’s squad, unmoving, and limbs bent in awkward angles.

They’re dead.

I broke down, “Oluo! Gunther! Eld! Petra!!” I began furiously sobbing as I saw my teammates, my closest friends’ dead bodies. “No!!” I screamed.

To one who didn’t know Levi well enough would think that he was completely emotionless. But I, being his best friend could see just how much he hurt, how he wanted to lash out and brutally torture then kill whoever had done this to his squad. 

“Keep moving,” Levi ordered with a rough edge to his voice. “We’ll get back later. Eren is more important right now.”

I nodded and angrily wiped my tears away.

As we continued zipping through the forest, we had finally arrived at our destination when we heard a scream of “Eren!!!!”

I recognized the voice to be Mikasa’s. We had gotten there just in time to see the female titan rip out Eren from his titan and into her mouth.

Levi asked for a status report from Mikasa as I was be unable to stay calm at the moment. She reported that the female titan had kicked off Eren’s titan head off and pulled Eren’s body out and into her mouth. She was certain that Eren was still alive for she did not see the titan swallow him.

“You better hope he’s still alive. Stay out of the way, Ackerman” Levi muttered. Then, to me he said with an evil glint in his eye, “Ready to give this bitch some pain?”

I smirked and channeled forth all of my dark magic. Doing so had caused my complete true form to appear. Talons grew from my hands and my royal outfit as the next ruler of Hell appeared. The outfit consisted of 6 inch stilettos, a short, somewhat revealing black dress, and most importantly, my silver crown. Each and every jewel found on the crown was made of blood. It had been handed down to me the moment my father died. My pupils dilated and changed to a glowing magenta while the white of my eye became midnight black. My signature tattoos began glowing a blood red and my body became encased in a grey mist.

My voice came out in a way that anyone could tell it didn’t belong to a human.

“I was born ready.”

Levi and I launched towards the female titan, weapons at the ready. My talons were my weapon for it was sharper than my signature twin katanas.

We sliced into her skin. Blood sprayed everywhere and I reveled in it. It was then I realized that this was my fate. I was signed up for it without a choice. 

We sliced up and down her arms, down her legs and across every surface of skin that was in sight. This was our revenge for everyone who had been killed by her and we were not going to show any mercy. Finally, the female titan had slumped against a tree and her arms had fallen to her sides. Now that her neck was no longer protected, Mikasa had decided to try to slice out her nape. I knew it wouldn’t be good from the moment Mikasa’s cord attached to the female titan. It was too late when I saw the female titan’s arm reaching back up to swat at Mikasa. Levi responded faster than me and being closer to where she was, he pushed her out of harm’s way and he landed on the titan’s arm with a crack. I knew through the bond I had with Levi that his ankle had been twisted, possibly even worse. I saw the pain written across his face and felt it through our link.

“Levi!” I screamed in horror.

He launched his 3DMG to the side of the female titan’s face and sliced her jaw open. It revealed Eren encased in a cocoon of saliva. He then flew back towards me and Mikasa, landing on a branch with a hiss.

“Eren,” Mikasa breathed in relief.

Meanwhile, I shook with fury. “Ackerman,” I ground out. “You… Disrespecting a superior’s orders and getting him hurt. Are you just asking for me to hurt you?!”

“Enough, Celestia,” Levi hissed through clenched teeth.

“Wait. Give Eren to Ackerman to carry.” I commanded. He looked at me with a face that said Why the hell? I growled and grabbed the cocoon that was Eren and thrust it into Mikasa’s arm with a glare. “I’m gonna heal your ankle. Don’t move.”

As demon-angel hybrid, I was able to heal but not without repercussions. I knew that healing an injury on the surface of the body would have been fine. However, healing a possibly broken foot was way out of my league. I knew that trying to perform a spell that had not been mastered, especially healing ones would relieve the person of the pain but the pain would be inflicted upon the caster and ten times worse.

I took a deep breath and spoke my native language. My signature magic circle appeared over Levi’s foot. But seconds later, I felt a searing pain, ripping through my entire body. It was as if my body was being torn apart, mended, only to be ripped apart again. Screaming, I began losing consciousness from the ever present pain and the last thing that my brain registered before I blacked out was Levi screaming my name in terror.


	7. The Forest of Some Really Big Ass Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied. I’m not putting this on a hiatus. 
> 
> Enjoy your read. Personally though, I’m really proud of the chapter title :)
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> Oh BTW, I don’t proofread so let me know if there’s any mistakes. 
> 
> XOXO  
> Celestia <3

Stefani / Stella’s POV

I could feel the exact moment when Stephanie was in insane pain. I frantically searched for her bond, barely feeling it. She was either sleeping or close to death and I highly doubted it was the former.

“Squad Leader!” I cried. “I think there's something wrong with Celestia! I can barely feel her bond. Oh my God what if sh-”

“Go,” Hanji said firmly. I could tell she was worried just by sensing her heartbeat. Jesus please don't have a heart attack. I can't heal a dead person. I don't think..?

“Yes sir!” I cried. I immediately telephoned to where I sensed Stephanie. 

Arriving in the centre of a forest, I was greeted by a whole ton of screaming. Stephanie’s screaming was loud I was surprised how no one went deaf yet.

Everyone surrounded her in a tight little circle.

“Move out of the fucking way!” I screeched.

Everyone did move out of the fucking way.

“Heichou! Mika! What happened to Stephanie?!”

Mikasa looked away in shame so I turned to Heichou, who regarded me with a somewhat guilty look.

“This stupid brat,” pointing to Mikasa, “thought that it was a good idea to try to kill the female titan while she was immobilized. Obviously she wasn't as dead as we thought so she moved her hand to bat at Ackerman. I pushed her out of the way and my broke my ankle when I landed. Tenma freaked out and tried to heal it. It worked,” he emphasized his point by rotating his ankle, “but she went into this state.”

“Oh sister. You idiot!” I grumbled.

I pressed my hand against her chest and closed my eyes. I looked into her internal body and sweet Ciela.

“She's internally bleeding everywhere. I don't even know how she's managed to stay semi-conscious!” I exclaimed.

“Why isn't she self healing?!” Heichou demanded to know.

“It doesn't work when it's self-inflicted.”

“Oh.”

“Everyone stay back and shield your eyes,” I ordered.

They did as I said and I mumbled a couple Latin words. My white magic circle appeared underneath Stephanie and I for a few moments before it faded away.

The moment Stephanie stopped hurting, she sat up and looked around in terror. 

“Eren! Petra?!”

Heichou walked up to Stephanie and said,

“Eren’s fine. My squad…” he trailed off.

“Oh, that's right...” she looked sadly at him.

“C’mon, Levi let's go.” Stephanie ushered Levi to follow her. 

I was about to tell her to not go for she was still weak. But, it’s Stephanie. She’s the most stubborn thing that’s out there. I sighed. 

I was suddenly pulled over by Mikasa. 

“I’m sorry about your sister. If I wasn’t so rash and thought before I attempted to kill the female titan. Heichou wouldn’t have gotten injured. If he hadn’t then your sister wouldn’t have tried to heal him. I’m so sorry Stella. It’s my fault,” she ranted. 

“It’s fine. She would’ve even if it was you. I’m surprised she hasn’t died for all the time that I haven’t been here.” I joked.

If I wasn’t here she really would’ve died. The demon-angel in me reasoned. 

A few moments later, I heard Commander’s booming voice telling all of us to gather up. We were retreating back to HQ. 

I then realized I hadn’t seen Armin and Eren yet. 

 

And Mama Stefani appeared. 

“Armin where are you?!?!”

 

Stephanie / Celestia’s POV

Levi and I returned to where his, to be honest, our squad laid. As we approached the bodies, he stepped back 5 steps behind me. He was used to it. I had started the tradition of sending off my friends’ souls after they passed. It only worked for people close to me though. 

I murmured a few words of my mother tongue and my signature magic circle appeared. Seeing as they were close to Levi, I summoned their bodies as well. 

“One minute only,” I said softly as I walked past Levi. I had never done it before but hey, this was his squad. He’d been with them even before I joined the Survey Corps. Imagine how strong their bond was, only for it to be completely torn apart. 

He stepped into my circle. I didn’t pay attention to what he said to his squad. Probably something along ‘I swear. I’ll wipe out all the titans’.

A few seconds later, I stepped into the circle. 

“Sorry guys. A minute is over.” I announced. 

“I’ll miss you guys.” I gave them all a hug.

Levi sent a small, sad smile their way as he walked out of the circle. 

“Hey guys. It’s normally against the rules but what do you all say if I let you guys see Levi whenever he dreams.” I spoke softly, hoping that Levi didn’t hear. 

“You can do that?!” squealed Petra. 

“And I’m sure that everyone is willing. Anything for Heichou.” Everyone nodded, agreeing with Eld.

“I won’t be able to control what goes on in his dream but I do warn you all that it’s normally nightmares. Take care of him for me when I can’t.”

They nodded happily, ecstatic that they could continue to see their leader.

 

I stepped out of my magic circle and as it faded, my legs began shaking and I fell. A few moments later, I wondered why my face wasn’t planted in the mud. I then felt a pair of arms holding a onto my waist. 

“Levi?” I muttered sleepily. 

“You idiot. You already used all your powers today fighting the Female Titan. C’mon Stephanie. Let’s get you back to HQ.” Levi carried me bridal style and swung towards where everyone was regrouping….

Only to crash into a mob of brown hair which I then realized was

“Eren?”

“Kyaa!” I screeched. And the three of us were tangled up in each other’s wires. Well, I was dangling from Levi’s hand. 

“Heichou, let go. I can land on the ground properly.” I said. I was used to going between Heichou and Levi depending on who was around. 

He did, and I landed as gracefully as I could which meant a face plant. So much for having wings. 

“I’m fine!” I announced. Levi shook his head and sighed. “I’ll have to cut your wires so watch out when you land guys.”

I propelled myself forwards with my recently summoned wings and sliced through the wires. I suppose I must’ve cut it too quickly because they were not prepared for it at all. 

Eren and Levi fell onto the ground.. with Levi on top of Eren. 

I burst out laughing as Eren began blushing. Before Levi could move off of Eren, I whipped out Hanji’s newest invention. A loud click ran through our ears. I looked back on the ‘screen’ and there was the ‘picture’ of Eren and Levi. 

“Aha! I got you guys.”

Before I realized Levi had moved, a dark shadow stood in front of me. 

“I’m gonna give you 3 seconds to run.”

“KYAAAAA!!!!”


End file.
